


Reel Mythology

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: Wherein Loki and Thor are real and watch the Thor films.





	

Thor and Loki stumble merrily into the apartment they’ve been staying in during their latest visit to Midgard. Most other Asgardians are indifferent to this realm. But the princes have both been fascinated by it since they were babes and have journeyed to it often. They are of course aware that the tales they once spun are still known. For Norn’s sake Thor still has a day named for him. Today however, they had come upon a particularly odd one. 

And Thor’s enjoying teasing Loki, “Tut, tut Loki. What would mother say if she knew you drew us as such monsters. Perhaps I will tell her.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. Besides, she doubtless knows.” 

“Why must you spread such vile rumours? Your vanity and need to be loved knows no bounds.” 

Loki chortles. “I was winning a wager, how was I to know the whole ‘bound with my children’s entrails’ story would make it into these human’s legends?”

“Oh, you knew. You always know.” 

“Is it any fault of mine that these humans, knowing me to be the God of lies, never stop to consider that I may be spinning them a sympathetic yarn to draw them to my side?” 

“You knew they would rather see those as the reasons for your wrongdoings; it’s a far better narrative.”

“And such horribly creative reasons, don’t you think. You know how I enjoy the tales which stretch the most unbelievable into the believable; it’s after all what I do.” 

“You say this and yet you would not create a tale in which you’re a villain. It is sheer vanity brother, admit it!” 

“Have you forgotten the comics?” 

“Ah yes those, the ones only few have read.” 

“Plenty have read them.” 

Thor declares, “Say what you will. You and I both know you would not create a feature film of yourself as the villain and me as the hero.” 

“Oh, why ever would I not,” Loki smirks. Thor needs another lesson in the import of detail.

 

* 

 

Today is the ceremony. Thor is supposed to stand before the ambassadors and rulers of the other realms and be named the official heir of the nine realms. He’s nowhere to be found. Loki suspects he knows where Thor is. The ‘Thor’ movie came out in Midgardian cinemas the previous week and Thor has been morose ever since. 

“I will find him,” Loki tells Frigga. 

“We will come also!” Volstagg declares, Fandral and Sif eagerly joining him. 

Loki doesn’t bother arguing that he will be able to retrieve Thor easier alone; he knows it will be no use. “Very well, come on then.” 

“Will this weaponry be sufficient for where we head?” Sif asks. 

“Yes. We’re only going to Midgard.” 

“Midgard? Why would Thor be on Midgard? Are you sure?” 

“I am. Will you come or not?” 

 

* 

 

They find Thor lounging on the sofa of his and Loki’s Midgardian apartment eating a large bag of Doritos. 

“Everyone wants Loki to be king.” 

“That’s ridiculous, what has given you this idea, no one thinks any would make a better king than you!” 

“Do you think me a fool? I know what the people think, I think it too! I do not wish to go to the ceremony; to stand before them all as a fraud!” 

Loki sighs. Loki’s talents had always been a sore spot for Thor. People accuse Thor of obliviousness, but this time it was Loki who had been oblivious, if he had known how close Thor was to snapping he definitely would’ve forgone his prank. 

“Fine, remain here. I will take care of it. They will tell great tales of the Mighty Thor sacrificing himself and taking great injuries in fierce battle by the time the night is through.” 

“No Loki. You cannot lie. I would be a coward and no warrior at all if I falsely claimed to suffer a war wound.” 

“I will say no such thing. I will merely state that you’re incapacitated in a way that implies there’s more to the story that cannot be revealed. They will do the rest themselves.” 

Thor sighs. “I suppose that would be alright then.” 

They proceed to get roaring drunk. 

 

*

 

Loki checks his list. Nothing requires immediate attention. He has carefully orchestrated the schedule ensuring there was nothing of importance during this particular week. This is the day the Avengers Assemble film is released. As much as Loki has attempted to ratchet up the villainy to lessen the blow, he knows better than to underestimate the mortals named Joss Whedon and Kevin Fiege. He’s prepared for what’s to come. 

Him and Thor watch the film together. Thor seems pensive, but does crack a smile here and there. It’s not disastrous, but they’re yet to see the fan reactions. Loki tries to prevent Thor from delving into the fan-sites, to no avail.

“These fanfictions, they expound on how you are ostracized for your magic usage when we all know that I am the odd one, the only one of the family without magic.” 

Sif or Volstagg may’ve mentioned Mjolnir but Loki didn’t. “Which only proves they are foolish, irrational mortals and you shouldn’t listen to them.” 

“Come now Loki, if you didn’t believe in the worth of the humans, you wouldn’t spend so much time amongst them.”

“I miss the days when you would fall for all I said.” 

“Even with you a villain, and me a hero, they are on your side; rejecting out of hand the narrative provided and supplying the story with an alternative. This idea that this Loki is being controlled.” 

“Well Loki is a complex character.”

“Even the humans who know little of us recognise that you would make a far better King than I.” 

“As you say, they know little of us.” 

“And what of our fellow Asgardians? Do you think I do not hear the whispers brother? Those who cheer for me in public, in private- even under fear of treason- speak on how you would make the better leader.” 

“Dissent is a hardship all kings must bear.” 

“But they are right. You should be king. You are far wiser than I, you understand what must be done like I cannot.” 

“No I should not. My place is at your side, as your advisor, you will have ready access to all of my wisdom. I am the king they want. But you are the king they need.” 

“Does Asgard not need more of their king than a blunt instrument.” 

“You are far more than a blunt instrument. Just because I am a genius that does not make you an idiot. It makes you smart but not as smart as a genius.” 

“I still do not see your point. Surely Asgard would be better served by my serving by your side, following your orders.” 

“No. I should not lead from the front, I could, but battles would be longer than needed and far more lives than necessary would be lost, for my truly great work is always in the shadows, doing what I must. Asgard needs something different in their king. Too long they’ve had kings knowing the dark things that must be done and doing them. They need someone like you, someone willing to find another way despite all sense and logic to the contrary. Someone with heart. I will tell you every day until you understand. Together we will bring in the dawn of a new age for our people.” 

And Loki does tell him every day, until eventually Thor begins to understand; to believe.

 

* 

 

Loki goes through the same meticulous schedule manipulation when ‘Thor: The Dark World’ is due for release. 

“These films are becoming popular in Asgard. Soon those whispering will realise they are not the smart few but the many,” Thor states. 

“Please tell me you aren’t having doubts again.” 

“No, no, you have explained many times, with all your ridiculous examples, I’m not in need of another lecture. But it may grow into a problem.” 

“No revolution for me on the throne will succeed without me actually wanting the throne. As for the PR, stopping the films circulation would only appear as though we were felled by a few mortal films. We must let them be, find a way to use them to our advantage.” 

“Hmm, that’s why you’re here.” 

“And also to listen to you sulk, go on then.” 

“I just said I no longer have doubts about my placement as future king.” 

“Yes, but you still want to whine about the film and the fansites; you really need to stop going on those.” 

Thor grins. “You know me well brother.” He pauses before continuing, “They complain you were given a harsher punishment for the same crime, even as you were sentenced to life in prison and I sentenced to death.” 

“Well, I’m sure humans won’t see being turned human into a death sentence. No one really sees the equivalence.” 

“Surely they must realise five thousand years reduced to seventy is significant.” 

“Given that that’s all the years they have probably not. If someone pointed out it’s similar to their lives being cut to two or three years, that may be easier to comprehend. Even then I doubt they would consider it the same. After all you still get those years. Besides, Odin knew you would redeem and return.”

“He couldn’t know for sure.” 

“He probably thought it would take longer than three days.” 

“And it is not the same crime either!” 

“Again, it’s all about the scope. They see humans and frost giants as the same. You need to put it in human terms: Thor hurt men. But Loki hurt kittens.” 

“I don’t think I will garner their sympathy by suggesting they are cats.” 

Loki rolls his eyes. “You know my meaning.”

“Hmm. Do not think I missed your commentary on Mjolnir.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“The monster being able to deflect it. It would only be able to do so if it was worthy.” 

“I had nothing to do with that. I’m not the one making these films. The film-makers probably just put it in because they needed you vulnerable in that moment.” 

“Ah, but you would not have allowed them to keep it there. Do you truly think Mjolnir would consider such a person worthy.” 

“You have to admit her priorities on the worthiness scale are a little skewed. The notion that anyone willing to die, and transforming, for something other than themselves is worthy. It’s exaggeration. For comical effect. All the other Asgardians found it hilarious.” 

 

*

 

Loki carefully instructs the workers in their organisation of the throne room. The massive cinematic screen taking pride of place so that the film can be viewed in the manner in which its creators intended. And plenty of seating for all the Asgardians who wish to watch. 

Thor is now the King and Loki his advisor. Any doubts about this the populace may’ve had have long been laid to rest. Just as Loki had predicted, together the two of them have brought in an epoch of success and prosperity and forward movement to Asgard unlike anything the realm has seen in millennia. (Undoubtedly the best rulers Asgard has ever seen, doing more good than has been done before; it is a glorious age). But Thor knows he wouldn’t have been as great were it not for those doubts, amongst the people and himself, the revelations and realisations. The discussions with Loki. The new understanding of what he could be, of what he had to do. He knows he owes these films a great debt. 

And so he smiles, in celebration of this thing that has allowed him to become truly great, as he and Loki join the others taking their seats to watch Thor: Ragnorak.


End file.
